The invention is directed to an attachment unit comprising a carrier part having a bottom surface and side walls and of plug strips accepted by this carrier part for attaching and connecting incoming and outgoing electrical lines, particularly in distributors of telephone systems, whereby the carrier part is in turn detachably connectable to a base element.
Such plug strips that are generally fashioned oblong are usually secured to a corresponding frame at their ends with screws. The patching determined for the system is then enabled with the electrical lines to be connected thereto such as, for example, the system lines leading to the individual terminal equipment and the ongoing lines. A multitude of plug strips are usually attached to a rack, whereby a line connection is then also provided between individual strips. In the known embodiments, making the necessary wiring space available for the lines to be patched is problematical.